


In Equal Measure

by zarabithia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Community: love bingo, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra, Asami and Bolin share a little down time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Equal Measure

"Grease," Korra murmurs when Asami's fingers land on the side of her face. It's meant to be a complaint, and the way Korra wrinkles her nose might have given that impression to anyone else.

But Asami is used to many of Korra's facial expressions at this point, and she rolls her eyes in response. Perhaps it is not the appropriate way to respond to the Avatar, but Asami has not viewed Korra as "the Avatar" in some time. 

It would make their activities a little awkward, Asami is certain. 

"Our ride was making noise and somebody needed to fix it," Asami reminds the woman who has only been "Korra" for several months now. "Since I _am_ the one who grew up around vehicles, that responsibility fell to me." 

"And somebody _else_ interrupted her before she could take a bath," Bolin reminds cheerfully, countering the dirty look Korra sends him with an innocent look that would never work on anyone else.

But as is often the case, Bolin is an exception to the rule. Which is why Asami shoots Korra a smug look before letting go of Korra's face and tugging Bolin towards the bed.

~

Bolin falls onto his back, legs hanging freely off the edge, as Asami's fingers tug at his pants. The fingers are very steady and very insistent in their methods - at least, until Korra comes to stand behind Asami. 

Korra's hands wrap around Asami, reaching for the buttons running down the front of Asami's shirt. The height difference is great enough that it takes some effort on Korra's behalf, and the struggle causes Asami's own fingers to fumble as she wriggles in anticipation. 

But that's okay; Bolin can wait. He's certainly had enough practice, hasn't he? Because while one might have easily have foreseen Korra and Asami having a third partner in their bed together, Bolin would have always assumed that it would be Mako - either metaphorically or literally. 

Bolin can admit when he is wrong, though. He can also be patient, even if the enthusiasm he puts into helping Korra with Asami's buttons tell a different story.

~

Bolin is likely the most patient of the three of them, so when he starts to be impatient, it isn't long until their clothes land in a haphazard pile near the bed. 

Korra thinks her parents would be outraged by the mess, which is a strange thought to think when she has two sets of mouths on her skin. So she pushes the thought away and focuses instead on finding just the right position that will allow each of them a good look at the other two.

But when it is over and the lazy sense of contentment has settled over her, she claims the middle for herself.

"Avatar privilege," she asserts, and she can hear the faint scoffing from Asami, as Korra scoots back into Asami's taller frame. 

"Sounds good to me. I mean, the view's pretty great from here anyway," Bolin says. His fingers run a light trail along Asami's arms, as they curl around Korra's waist. There's an equally faint smudge of Asami's grease on Bolin's chest, and Korra smiles softly at the sight. 

"It's an even better view when Pabu isn't trying to sneak a peek," Asami says. 

"Poor perverted Pabu," Bolin says around a yawn, snuggling closer. "Good thing I was able to get Mako to babysit." 

The mention of Mako makes Asami laugh softly. "Remember when I was jealous of you?" she whispers into Korra's ear. The breath is warm and tickles the skin, but Korra wriggles closer to the tickle, instead of away from it.

"I remember. A pretty silly time," Korra murmurs, before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [ this quote](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/show/115549). Written to fill the "love triangle" prompt at love bingo.


End file.
